


【祁炀】合照

by BUZHOU



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUZHOU/pseuds/BUZHOU
Summary: *副cp sofa*原著向/高甜/万字/半剧情半肉*OOC/道具play
Relationships: Qí Zuì/Yú Yáng (AWM)
Kudos: 90





	【祁炀】合照

“就这个了，我觉得挺好。怎么样，小哥哥？”于炀看向祁醉指着的那条微博，是一个拿祁醉真人照片做头像的博主，博文上赫然写着“万字玛莎拉蒂，速上车，请系好安全带”的字样，下面还附了一条意味不明的链接，看上去不太友好。

于炀犹豫着点了进去，是几张倒着的长图。他这么站在祁醉旁边凑着看有些不方便，祁醉便拿着手机坐在床上，贴心地把于炀拉过来让他坐自己的腿，从后面抱着于炀，头搁在他肩上。

“我，我自己看吧……”于炀的脸有些红了。

“没事，我拿着，这页看完了说一声，我帮你翻页。”祁醉说话时故意压低了声音，嘴蹭着于炀的耳廓，手又死死地圈着于炀，于炀躲也没处躲，只能把注意力都放在屏幕上。

基地宿舍的隔音做得很好，两人窝在祁醉的房间里，谁都不说话，小小的空间里只能听见两人的呼吸声。祁醉已经看过一遍了，并不急着再看，他只观察着于炀的侧脸，没过多久粉红色便从脸颊蔓延到了脖子，祁醉怀疑按着这篇文的车速，于炀待会儿脱衣服的时候怕不是全身都是粉的……

祁醉估摸着时间，正要翻下一页，于炀突然按住了他的手。

“能不能……换一个？这个太……太……”于炀支支吾吾地说不好话，只能侧过来盯着祁醉的眼睛，满是渴求。

祁醉心中满意，但面上不爽，眉毛一挑，道：“换一个？呵，今早你怎么答应我的？我费心费力挑了这么半天你还不乐意。”

“不是，我……要不我来挑？”

“你挑？然后亲个嘴摸个手就算过去了？行，那我这火没个一年半载的大概消不下去。”祁醉往后一躺，不再看于炀。于炀刚刚一直被抱着，这会儿突然凉了，心里也空落落的，不自觉地服软。

“别，就这个吧，我的错，你罚我就行……”于炀自觉理亏，怕祁醉真气得几个月不理自己，转过身来面对着祁醉，开始解上衣扣子。

祁醉摆了会儿脸子怕把人吓狠了，马上笑了出来，按住于炀解扣子的手，道：“罚你？我舍得？我这是疼你呢……你不先把这个看完？后面还好几张。”祁醉扬了扬手机。

“不、不看了，你看过了，你来，我都听你的……”于炀摇头，刚刚不过看了一张图，那文里的他们都换了两个姿势了，后面的……他低头看床，祁醉现在的眼神太流氓，他消受不起。

祁醉心道这就好办了，还不是自己怎么高兴怎么来？趁着于炀心里愧疚，这辆玛莎拉蒂少说也得变成火箭窜上天……祁醉看着于炀又羞又愧的小模样，复想起昨天下午的事儿，还是气得牙痒痒，恨不得把花落切吧切吧剁了。

花落，也是祁醉和于炀的感情生涯中一个过不去的坎。

祁醉本身不觉得花落能碍着他什么，先不说花落和soso那点真真假假的事儿，花落和于炀本身就不来电，而且在祁醉bb机式的洗脑下，国内所有战队成员都知道他和于炀有多恩爱多认真，花落也不可能真有什么想法。

花落没有，但邪教粉丝有。

祁醉想起那些邪教也是觉得不可理喻，这世界上还有比他和于炀更真的cp吗？正主亲自正名亲自发糖还不够嗑的？非得去粉花落和于炀，这世道怎么了？cp越刀越上头么？

祁醉身份摆在这儿了，心里再不爽也不能真对粉丝做什么的，只能隔三差五地公开秀恩爱来打击那些莫名其妙的对家粉丝，想着她们自家没粮，拉郎也拉不久。

谁知道花落向天借胆，竟然敢亲自下场作妖。

昨天下午国内赛六强的战队队长出去接受采访，祁醉事先答应了贺小旭要开直播，就没陪着于炀一起去，结果也不知道花落昨个儿吃错了什么药，仗着祁醉不在就趁机拉着于炀自拍，一只手还十分没规矩地搭在了于炀的肩上，笑得跟会所里的少爷有得一拼，然后火速发了微博，还挑衅似的带上了#花炀#的tag。

这杀千刀的花落。

一时间这对邪教的超话热闹非常，常年习惯了从刀里找糖渣子的粉丝跟过年一般喜不自胜，甚至还不要命地舞到了祁醉面前，在他的微博下面评论两人是不是分手了，于炀是不是要转会去骑士团了云云。

于是昨晚祁醉罕见地没钻于炀房间，十二点一到就回自个儿寝室了，一个眼神也没留给还在训练的于炀。

第二天早上，于炀堵在祁醉房门口去认错了。

过程并不重要，祁醉知道于炀有多喜欢自己，但架不住被邪教刺激了一晚上，心里窝火，想着就算舍不得惩罚于炀那也得补偿补偿自己吧？祁醉脑海里闪过昨晚在邪教超话里看到的狗屁不通的同人文，恶向胆边生，一本正经地说着最不要脸的话：

“今晚来我房间，微博上咱俩的同人文，我们实践一下。”祁醉看着于炀还有些懵懵的脸，又补了一句，“至于具体哪篇，晚上我再告诉你。”

于是从没看过所谓同人的小炀神就这么被忽悠了。

此刻，于炀看着祁醉不知从哪变出来的“道具”，有点想跑路。

有好些他都叫不上来名儿，甚至不知道那是什么，但他潜意识觉得不是什么好东西。

但祁醉心如明镜，将那些东西一个个摊在床上，气定神闲。

领带，跳蛋，口球，手铐，兔尾巴肛塞，白蕾丝内裤……

于炀突然不敢想象平日里祁醉看着自己的时候脑子里都在想些什么。

祁醉确实宠于炀，舍不得于炀吃一点苦。之前还在脱敏的时候，被于炀撩拨得感觉再不上就不是男人了，他都咬牙忍了下来，偷着自己去卫生间DIY或者冲冷水澡解决。知道于炀买rush的那会儿也是，于炀病成那样了还想和自己亲近，他心里又气又疼，就算再想跟于炀做那档子事儿也不忍用那种法子。

索性于炀的病早就治好了，在床上也予取予求招人喜欢得很，更重要的是，两人一起经历了那么多风雨，感情越发牢固，突然出了花落这事儿，勾得祁醉内心深处掩埋着的一些想法蠢蠢欲动。

恋人在一起久了，偶尔也需要点情趣，不是么？

何况这情趣只是看着吓人，祁醉是没有真将人伤着的心思的，他且舍不得呢。

于炀心思单纯，也不知道这些道具在那辆“玛莎拉蒂”里是不是真出现了，只觉得祁醉这次大概真的气得不轻，今天自己的小命怕是要交代在这张床上。

长痛不如短痛，他迎上祁醉露骨的眼神，磕磕巴巴道：“开、开始吧。”

不管有多过火，于炀永远不会真的拒绝自己。祁醉就是喜欢于炀这一点，又欣慰又心疼。

所以就算是“惩罚”，也是不能真让小炀神不舒服的。

祁醉看着于炀一脸视死如归的神情，暗自发笑，伸手将于炀脑后扎着的小揪揪给放了下来。于炀的头发又长长了点，最近训练忙，也没时间去理发，天渐渐热了，于炀就习惯扎起来。虽然可爱但待会儿在床上怕是要硌着，祁醉顺手把取下来的头绳套在自己手腕上，心想这跟戴着女友头绳宣示主权的高中生似的，矫情，但开心。

祁醉含笑将于炀一把推倒在床上，散开的金色头发铺展在灰色的床单上很是勾人，衬上于炀冷白色的皮肤，祁醉一时看得移不开眼。

“那个，队长……把灯关了吧……”于炀有些紧张，小声道。

祁醉回过神来，双手撑在于炀身体两边，阴影遮盖住于炀整个人，笑道：“关灯？这篇文里写着的，咱俩从头到尾都开着灯，不然这些道具用了给谁看的？”

于炀羞得整个人都要烧起来了，他刚刚看了一部分，也知道那文里两人做爱时竟然是开着灯赤裸裸地看着的，但……真实践起来也太羞耻了……

于炀心里想反抗，但他对着祁醉说不出拒绝的话，于是眼神里不自觉地带上了委屈和犹豫，哄得祁醉的小兄弟精神抖擞地站了起来。

“行，咱俩……各退一步。”祁醉起身摸到开关，将房间正中央的大灯关了，打开天花板四周安装的几个暖黄色小灯，房里顿时暗了下来，气氛也更像那么回事儿了。

祁醉又从床尾那一堆道具里拿了个什么出来，于炀一看，是个黑色缎面的眼罩。

“先给你戴上这个。”祁醉话说得温柔，手上动作快得很，于炀的眼前突然就一片漆黑。

“我刚刚看了，那里面……没戴这个。”于炀的反驳有了些底气，但还是没敢自己摘下来。

“你没看完，这是后两张里的，知道你不好意思，我给你挪到开头来。”于炀现在看不见了，祁醉说起骚话来也肆意了不少，“这可是我以前自己用的，喜不喜欢？”

于炀没回过味儿，下意识接了句“喜欢”，逗得祁醉险些笑出来，心想这么个宝可算给自己捡着了。

“这样行了？不紧张了吧？”祁醉俯下身低声道。

怎么……怎么感觉更不好意思了呢？！视线被剥夺之后于炀的不安感简直疯长，光是想着祁醉现在可能正直勾勾地盯着自己身体看他都有些受不了，后知后觉地觉着这眼罩该给祁醉戴才行。不过也就是想想了，毕竟他现在是“戴罪之身”，没那个底气说这说那的。

可笑于炀现在还想着怎么让祁醉消气，而祁醉早将那件破事儿忘到脑后去了，他现在一心只想好好享用他的小男朋友。

祁醉慢悠悠地将于炀上衣的扣子解开，温热的指尖划过于炀的胸口和平坦的小腹，引得这具年轻的身体一阵颤栗。于炀只能咬着下唇，双手无助地抓着床单，不自觉地轻喘起来。

祁醉知道于炀这会儿应该有些怕了，想说些什么来分散他的注意力，又忍不住想逗他，于是复聊起了他们现在的“剧本”。

“刚刚你看了些，其实具体的设定写在后面了……我呢是个不学无术的富二代，整天花天酒地的，看着浪但还没开过荤，谁知一下就被你这个五讲四美的好学生给迷住了。”祁醉这回没编瞎话，嘴上低声讲故事，手下也不闲着，这会儿已经把于炀扒得只剩条内裤了，“你呢笔直笔直，当然是不乐意了，我就用了点‘小手段’……把你骗上了床。”

这种先得身后得心的设定其实是不符合祁醉的观念的，但粉丝这么写也就是图一乐呵，祁醉看着也开心，这不是给他俩提供了个好剧本么。

“然后就是你看的那段开头了，按着剧本，你这时候是不是该趁着酒劲还没彻底上来，先挣扎一下？”祁醉没急着继续脱下去，于炀脸皮薄得很，这种开着灯做爱的情景这辈子指不定也就这一次了，他得把今后的份儿给看完了。

于炀听着祁醉的话，这会儿他几乎是赤条条地躺着，一条白色平角内裤是他最后的尊严，祁醉的手指还不太安分地拉着他的内裤边，蹭在他的腰上，时不时地拉开再松开手轻轻弹他一下，似乎兴致好得很。

于炀嘴上不说什么，但已经有些混沌的脑子里正在天人交战——挣扎？怎么演？真像要被强奸了那样抡拳头吗？那祁醉……估计不会开心吧？纯洁的于炀想象不来祁醉要的那种欲拒还迎的效果，但他不知道的是，他的每一个想要拒绝却又说不出口的小动作在祁醉看来都是撩拨，祁醉喜欢的本就不是娇柔做作的媚态，那不是于炀。

祁醉根本不明白于炀此刻正在纠结什么，只以为他害羞放不开，但自己昂扬的小兄弟实在有点等不及，他便十分主动地背起了台词。

“于炀……别闹了，我会让你舒服的，我这么喜欢你。”祁醉压下身子，声音中带了些痴迷和狠厉，一手将于炀的手腕按在他的头顶上，另一只手抬起他的下巴，迫使他的嘴微张，随后吻了上去，轻轻咬着那淡色的嘴唇。

亏得祁醉精心调理，于炀不爱喝水的破毛病已经改了，嘴唇不再总是干干的，又润又软，亲起来很是舒服。祁醉平时在基地也喜欢有事没事突袭他，战队其他人早就对大老板和现任队长的“不正当关系”睁一只眼闭一只眼了，只有于炀自己每次都不太自在，急急地要将祁醉推开。

于炀回想了一下在别人面前被亲时自己的下意识反应，但两手被祁醉固定着动弹不得，只能小幅度地扭了扭腰，又拿膝盖顶了下祁醉的大腿，被堵住的嘴发出小声呜咽的声音。

祁醉没想到于炀真的会顺着他演，演技还挺不错，激得他心头火又起来了，接下来的台词脱口而出。

“你这样我只会以为你在欢迎我。”祁醉放开了对于炀的钳制，转头拿来一个银色的手铐，当然是床上专用的那种，外面包了软垫和棉花，看上去毫无攻击性。于炀被放开了也不动，真像喝得烂醉似的，因为被亲了半天和失去视觉的不安而轻喘着，面上的潮红是羞得，看上去同醉了也差不多，祁醉毫不见外，“咔哒”两声将于炀的手腕铐在了一起。

“放心，我不会弄伤你的……宝贝儿，你真好看……”这话祁醉说得真心，暖光下于炀的身体实在迷人，单薄的胸膛不断起伏，胸前两点早就因为感官上的刺激而凸起了，暴露在空气中，两朵花儿似的粉嫩又可人。

祁醉两手摸上去轻轻揉捏，嘴上也不饶人：“这才亲了亲就这样？呵，还直男……这么有感觉的一副身子，要是浪费了多可惜。”

“不，我不是……”于炀闻言，也不知怎么的更加兴奋了，好像自己真的是那个一被撩拨就恬不知耻地起了反应的直男似的，羞愧得恨不得钻到床缝里去。

祁醉嗤笑一声，觉得还是让他的身体来亲自告诉他答案比较实在，他直接让自己的嘴接替了左手的活儿，伏在少年的胸口舔舐起了那一点凸起，时不时地嘬一口，好像能吸出点什么似的，房间里充斥着淫靡的水声。

于炀也谨记着自己“青涩的直男”的人设，或者说他本身便差不多如此，只是弯成了蚊香罢了，虽羞耻但还是忍不住低吟，胸口那新鲜的触感带来的刺激太过强烈，他还能感受到祁醉的碎发偶尔蹭过自己的身体，又酥又麻。

他曾听说，其实男女的乳头通常都不会有什么性快感，男性尤为如此，但在性爱中人们还是把那里当做敏感带，是因为被人玩弄乳头的陌生感和羞耻感完全比性爱的快感更令人面红心跳。现在还戴着眼罩的于炀更是觉得这份感觉被放大了千倍万倍，他害怕得想让祁醉赶紧放过那里，但一方面又控制不住地抬起腰把那处往祁醉嘴里送，心带动着身体的挣扎，两手不自觉地想要挣脱手铐的束缚，发出金属敲击的脆响。

祁醉被激得欲念更甚，换了一边照顾，右手反复捻弄着那粒软肉，牙齿轻轻地啃咬着另一边的，直将它吮吸得有些红肿了才作罢，末了还颇有兴致地张嘴咬了一口于炀的胸，惹得于炀闷哼一声。祁醉并没有那篇文里那么畜生，没真咬破皮，但也浮现了一圈暧昧的红印，跟乳晕似的，还泛着水光。

祁醉做得霸道又温柔，把战线拉得老长，于炀先受不住了，哑声求道：“队长，你快点吧……别折磨我了……”

祁醉闻言一哂，直起身来摸于炀的腰，不轻不重地揉腰侧，果然于炀的身子一下子绷紧了，他故作不满道：“快点？小哥哥，我现在是要强奸你，你不能这么浪的。乖，挣扎一下，跟我搭个戏。”

谁、谁浪了？！于炀心里苦，却又反驳不得，不然他可不知道祁醉待会儿还能说出什么话来，理都成了祁醉的。一片黑暗中，他只能感觉到祁醉的手正慢慢往下滑，已经摸到了他的内裤边，但偏偏又不伸进去，逗猫似的隔靴搔痒。于炀越想越急，急也没法子，一咬牙，想着前面看的那段剧情，无奈开始配合祁醉，身子侧过来躲避祁醉四处乱摸的手，口中发出不情愿的闷哼。

于炀这身子一扭，在朦朦胧胧的灯光下更撩人了。祁醉才不会把这点挣扎放在眼里，手下一用力，把于炀的身体整个翻了过来，让他趴在床上，又拿了个枕头来垫在他的小腹下，于是于炀的臀部翘着，搭上白色的平角内裤，一双长腿局促地伸展着，紧张得脚趾都蜷了起来，祁醉看着眼前美景，心道这个小崽子怎么能什么都不做就在自己心上点把火，好险是自家童养媳。

祁醉俯下身在于炀的臀尖上轻咬了一口，激得于炀身子一缩，随后内裤也被褪了下来，于炀这会儿真是赤条条的了，好在祁醉一早就把冷空调关了，待会儿就算是出汗了也不能冷着。

于炀之前仔细洗了个澡才来的，当然，就算是没洗祁醉也不会嫌什么，只是小男朋友乖乖洗干净送上门来给自己罚这事儿让祁醉心里说不出的熨帖。祁醉十分流氓地拿下身顶了顶童养媳的臀缝，嘴里不干不净地说着台词：“哥大不大？想要吗？”

于炀使劲摇头，祁醉也不当回事儿，两手揉捏着于炀柔软的臀瓣，道：“急着摇头做什么，待会儿这根东西就会把你的小屁股撑开，直接顶进去……今后你得用一辈子的。”

于炀闻言更是什么都不想说了，直接把脸埋进床单里任由祁醉动作。祁醉心里发笑，又怕他憋着，上前俯下身掰着于炀的下巴把他的脸抬了起来，低头亲吻，另一只手顺着臀缝下滑，找到那一点一揉，直接伸了两个指节进去，于炀惊得当即要叫出声，奈何嘴被祁醉堵着，只得成了一声声闷哼。

不多久祁醉放过了于炀的唇，又从后颈开始一路亲下来，享受着于炀的低喘和颤栗，最后吻到尾椎处才起身，此时也才塞进了一根手指。

两人几日不做，于炀的后穴更紧了些，祁醉怕伤着了自己更是要心疼，本想着好好给他扩张，但看着那些道具他又有了另一番主意。太过火的祁醉不会做也舍不得做，但一些小东西还是能拿来用的。

祁醉拿起一个椭圆形的跳蛋，这还是他几周前一时兴起买的，本想着哪天哄着于炀用，谁知道能名正言顺用上的一天这么快就到了。

这倒是没掺假，那篇文里后来真写到了跳蛋play，只是文里的祁醉把它和小于炀绑在一起了，现实中的祁醉也有些恶趣味但还是不忍心，虽说于炀肯定不会拒绝自己，但这玩法有点野，还是等以后童养媳更习惯一些再说。

然而祁醉不知道的是，跳蛋在于炀眼里看来已经非常非常非常刺激了。虽然于炀以前甚至买过rush，但那时他还病着，迫不得已。后来病好了两人也隔三差五地会做爱了，祁醉一直顾及着于炀，从没做过什么过火的，顶多口头上浪几句过过瘾，于炀也很习惯祁醉的温柔，觉得今后一直这样就很不错。

所以当一个冰凉的椭圆形物被半推进后穴的时候于炀整个人一下子懵了。

祁醉直接把它推到了一指深的位置，强烈的异物感让于炀不自觉地夹紧了腿，磕磕巴巴地问：“队、队长，这是什么？！”

“你刚刚看到的，跳蛋啊。”祁醉脸不红气不喘，一手将连着跳蛋的绳子轻轻拽了拽，“前面让你看下去你还不答应……我这还是疼你的。”

祁醉不说假话，他确实很“疼”于炀，直接将开关推到了中档。他熟知于炀身体各个敏感点的位置，将跳蛋正好放在了那点栗子状的凸起上，于炀还没从异物感里缓过来，突然就被连番的震动刺激得再也压不住声音，发出一声声带着哭腔的呻吟，想求饶但口中却支离破碎的拼凑不出一个完整的字，两手无助地攥在一起，连大腿根都在跟着颤抖。

昏暗的灯光给全身都在颤栗的于炀镀上一层金色的细闪，祁醉还是第一次见到于炀这副可怜兮兮的样子。他抚摸上于炀的大腿，再慢慢挪到臀部，只见穴口被跳蛋上的润滑液弄得湿淋淋，一根线从穴口延伸出来连接着祁醉手上的控制器，细听还能听见跳蛋正不断震动着的“滋滋”声，和着于炀越发可人的呜咽，祁醉脑子里的一根弦“啪”的就断了。

“宝贝儿……你就是来克我的……”祁醉低声骂了一句，扶着于炀已经软了的腰让他撑起身子，又将于炀的肩往下压，让他伏在床上将屁股翘起来，这才解开自己运动裤的裤带，将自己早就蓄势待发的性器抵上于炀的后穴。

祁醉一将他摆成这个姿势于炀就预感到了接下来会发生什么，但刚才并没有怎么做扩张，更重要的是那个东西还在里面啊！难道祁醉是想直接进去？于炀的大脑一片混沌，等待着疼痛的到来，祁醉却将他的腿合拢，性器往下滑了几寸，对着于炀白净的腿根之间的缝隙就插了进去。

“唔！”于炀半硬的性器被祁醉顶个正着，呻吟不自觉又拔高了几个度。

“小哥哥，你抖什么？我怎么会这么不顾你身子……再夹紧点。”祁醉嘴上不满于炀软得跪不直的腿，却又将手里的开关往上推了一格，于炀又是一声高吟，差点直接倒下去，祁醉好心地扶住了他的腰，顺势前后抽插了起来。

随着祁醉的动作，性器下方的囊袋重重地拍打在于炀的大腿上，胯骨撞击着后臀，于炀不自觉地绷紧了肌肉，将后穴内的跳蛋夹得更紧，又换来更刺激的快感。如此循环往复，最后于炀叫得嘴都合不拢，唾液顺着下颌洇湿了床单，甚至被逼出了眼泪，迅速被眼罩吸收了，眼前连带着大脑里都是昏昏沉沉的一片黑暗。

祁醉听着于炀的嗓子都快哑了，关了开关，恋恋不舍地将性器和跳蛋同时抽了出来，于炀霎时跟泄了气的皮球似的一下子瘫倒在床上，不断喘着气，身体仍在微微发抖。祁醉等于炀稍微缓和了一些，便又拿起润滑液，打开盖子直接往下倒，微凉的粘稠液体顺着于炀的臀缝滑至后穴，又滴滴答答地洇湿了一小块床单，这回祁醉的手指顺顺利利地便滑进去了两根。他也知道刚刚将人欺负狠了，边柔声哄着边慢慢揉按湿软的穴肉，有了方才跳蛋的铺垫，扩张进行得很顺利。最后祁醉抽出四根手指，撕开方形的塑料包装给自己套上，拿硬得不行的下体轻轻蹭着穴口。

于炀一听撕塑料袋的声音身子就又绷紧了，偏偏双手被拷着，连床单都攥不了，只能左手握右手，等着祁醉不由分说地进来……

怎么……还没上？

房间里只有二人低喘的声音，于炀此刻看不见，更是不知道祁醉在做什么，怎么就转了性了这么能忍。按说就算是平时也早就提枪上阵了，更别说现在这氛围，灯大喇喇地开着，自己动弹不得地伏在床上，还有个他自讨苦吃得来的剧本……

剧本？难道……

于炀只想快点结束，便揣摩着祁醉的心思，小幅度地扭着腰和腿，像是要从祁醉身下挣脱出来，嘴里小声嘟囔了句“不要”，倏地祁醉便凑近了，在他耳边低声道：“小哥哥，你这不是挺会的么。”

得了于炀的配合，祁醉便彻底破了戒，下身的昂扬抵住已经软得一塌糊涂的穴口，一点一点往里推进，周围潮热的肠肉不由分说地挤了上来，紧紧地攀上粗长的茎身。快感从下体传到四肢百骸，祁醉低声粗喘，于炀更是忍不住，下意识地喊着“队长”，稍稍抬高了腰迎合祁醉的动作。

祁醉被于炀这声“队长”叫得心都跟着一颤，又怕做急了伤着他，于是下身完全埋入后没急着动，而是俯下身贴着于炀的后背，不住地亲吻他的侧脸和耳朵。于炀以为祁醉想要接吻，纵是还没缓过来，仍是乖乖地歪过头来主动亲上祁醉，祁醉心下一动，也没客气，灵巧的舌撬开了他的唇便肆意侵入，直到感觉他的身体差不多完全放松了之后才缓缓前后抽动腰身，果不其然于炀又是一声呻吟噎在喉头。

两人就着这个姿势耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，于炀的手还被铐着背在身后，用肩抵着床有些费劲，半边脸都被床单蹭红了。于炀虽不抱怨难受但祁醉知道，他亲了一口于炀的侧脸，直起身子，就着现在的姿势，扶着于炀的腿将他的身子翻了过来，性器在体内直接转了半圈。于炀现在也不忍着了，哑着嗓子闷哼出声，跟小兽似的哼哼唧唧，瘫软着任由祁醉将他的双腿扛在肩上一下一下地撞击，只是双手夹在背部和床中间还是有点疼，估摸着现在祁醉心情应该好很多了，小声求饶。

“队长……唔，你帮我，解、解开吧……我难受……”于炀的声音黏黏糊糊，听得人心里发痒。这时候的祁醉正因享用美味的小男朋友而满足着，自然是什么都听于炀的，不仅将手铐解了，还把眼罩摘了下来。

于炀被光晃了一下眼睛，但很快便适应了，毕竟下身快感还在阵阵袭来，他没什么多余的精力操心别的。只是手刚被解开他就下意识地伸出来要抱祁醉，祁醉看着于炀哭得微红的眼眶，被欺负了这么半天还乖乖地主动要他抱，心早就软得一塌糊涂，拉着于炀的手让他坐到了自己身上，边低声说着情话边细细地吻于炀的眼睛，早就将那个看起来有些粗暴的“剧本”抛到脑后了。

祁醉说情话和说骚话的功力有得一拼，于炀被哄得心暖暖的，心里想着世界上怎么会有祁醉这么好的人，右手揽着祁醉的脖子，左手摸向自己的小腹，那里面祁醉的性器正一下下进出他的身体，炙热的温度烫得他整个人都要烧起来似的。他忍不住低头轻咬祁醉的肩，祁醉每撞击一下他就稍微用些力，祁醉便在他耳边笑着调侃了一句“节奏感还挺好”，于炀害臊得马上闭嘴不咬了。

祁醉也发现了于炀在偷偷摸肚子，这些可爱的小习惯总能萌得他不能自已，性器又不可控地胀大了一些。他故意每次都顶到最深，这个姿势贴得极紧，性器深深埋进于炀纤瘦的身子里，磨蹭到最敏感的那一点，又几乎整个抽出，再毫不留情地插进去，几番下来于炀几乎攀不住祁醉的背，性器也早已经高高翘起，戳着祁醉的腹肌，留下一串晶莹的腺液。

两人都有些忍不住了，祁醉不再托着于炀的臀，身子向后半靠在床头，把于炀的手放在自己的胸肌上撑着，自己空出了手覆上于炀可怜巴巴的性器，身下随着于炀的动作起伏，速度更快了几分。

房里混合了祁醉的粗喘和于炀越发急促的呻吟，于炀也是第一次衬着灯光看清了祁醉做爱时的表情，刘海沾着些汗液贴在额头上，眼中强烈的占有欲和深情与平日里浪得没边的形象大不相同，看起来性感又撩人，于炀感觉自己几乎要溺死在里面。

两人视线相撞，所有的爱意都融进了这一眼，祁醉起身伸手一搂于炀的腰，吻上了那不断哼声的唇，两人唇齿交融，身下动作不停，不知过了多久才一同泄了出来。

于炀腰一软，乖巧地伏在了祁醉怀里，半长的金发磨蹭得祁醉有些痒，他将于炀的脸抬起，又低头吻了上来，只是这回没有伸舌，于炀只听祁醉恶魔一般的话语在唇间响起。

“刚做完第一张，我们接着来……”

这个早已脱离了“剧本”的温柔惩罚，还有很长很长。

祁醉早就跟贺小旭和赖华打了招呼，前段日子战队备战国内赛都很辛苦，于炀更是每天训练16小时轮轴转，大老板做主给放了明天半天假，于是从凌晨酣战到清晨六点的二人下午三点才起床。祁醉起得早些，没吵醒身心俱疲的于炀，轻手轻脚地将房间收拾了，又下楼接受了战队其他单身狗的一番调侃和鄙视。

收了一晚上的债，祁醉现在的心情很好，不打算追究他们的不敬之罪，而是去厨房亲自用小瓦锅给于炀熬了一锅粥。好在熬粥不需要多高的技术含量，祁醉在基地阿姨的指导下做得很不错，于炀醒时迎接他的就是一碗热腾腾的爱心粥和几样小菜，好像和昨晚让他将那些道具一一用了个遍的祁醉根本不是同一个人。

不过在于炀心里，祁醉就算是罚他也是好的，更别说事后还这么温柔地照顾他了。于炀很是知足，甚至还想着祁醉消气了就好，他吃一堑长一智，今后可能都不敢和花落再单独同框。

天真的小于炀以为这就是事件的结尾了，饱饱地喝完了粥后祁醉把空碗拿走去收拾，于炀便又趴在床上歇了会儿。他闲得无聊拿起手机刷微博，本想看看和之后亚洲赛有关的消息，却没想到自己的私信炸了锅。

于炀看着满屏的“小炀神保护好自己”、“祁醉要是欺负你了你就发微博吱一声”、“妈妈爱你”、“那个老流氓让你做点什么过火的你千万别答应啊”、“我现在开始产粮你们还能看到我吗”等言论，突然后背发凉，心有所感似的点开祁醉的头像，首条微博几个大字重重落在了于炀心头。

HOG-Drunk：  
写得挺好，加油！（转发）  
@祁炀故事的搬运工：#置顶#  
本人是一个没有感情的赛车手，低调开车，高调嗑粮[兔子]  
只要你粉祁炀我们就是亲姐妹，他们是世界上最真最甜的cp，不拆不逆谢谢~  
……

一码归一码，“教训”完了于炀，花落昨天下午带tag发微博挑衅的事并不会一笔勾销。格外睚眦必报的祁醉不能放任吃瓜群众见风使舵，继续造谣于炀跟花落好上了这种天方夜谭，于是熬粥的期间祁醉考虑了很久，是应该直接转他们用来当作剧本的那条微博还是退而求其次转那个粉丝的置顶。

按照祁醉的本愿，既然都杠上了，当然还是玩儿波大的刺激。但他也深知坚持开车的粉丝的不易，一不小心就被屏蔽了被举报了，热度太高混出圈并不是什么好事。再者说，贺小旭要是知道他拿大号转那种文章之后……要喝掉多少太太静心口服液才能缓过来？贺小旭这些年兢兢业业干得不错，祁醉不忍心看着他一夜白头，也不想被叨逼叨上一整个月。

但祁醉摸着良心转的这条微博并没有让贺小旭好过多少，他也不明白自己收拾完碗筷回房之后于炀怎么就缩在被子里不理他了，祁神觉得有点委屈，自我感动了一把后为了重拾刚起床的时候那种舒爽的心情，又去私信花落把他给冷嘲热讽了一顿，直言欲求不满的处男不要再觊觎有夫之夫，否则他不介意下次用大号做一些更极端的事情，劝花落不要再自找狗粮吃。

奇怪的是本应贱嗖嗖地调侃或者气急败坏地反驳他的花落并没有回音，祁醉当他已经被骂服了便不再理会，回房把脸红得跟煮熟的虾似的于炀从被窝里捞了出来，亲亲热热地搂着童养媳看现在那条微博底下的评论。

而“欲求不满的处男”花落根本还没看到祁醉发来的问候，作为整件炒cp事件的主导者，花落足足被“教训”到上午八点，偏偏花落还一直不肯低头认错，坚持认为是soso先不检点自身，自己才以牙还牙。

“你没错？那网上这么多你和于炀的cp粉哪来的？她们自个儿疯了才会喜欢你俩啊？”

“你、你还好意思说我？！那个姓季的女投资方，你有必要跟她单独吃饭吃到晚上十一点才回来？啊？衣衫不整一身酒气，我以为你还要接着搞个夜场呢！”

“百分之四十的投资我不得尽心尽力陪着点？花落你良心呢？除了我还有谁能任劳任怨地给你拉赞助啊？你倒好，憋着给我整个大的，还打tag，你能耐啊。”

“是，陪着，要不是从酒局陪到了酒店，能陪得第二天都起不来床跟我去采访了吗？我就合个照怎么了？粉丝也觉得我和于炀挺配的，怎么了？！”

“呵，配？哪儿配？型号？看看现在下面吞着我老二的人是谁，不好好教训你还真无法无天了啊花落队长……”

……

晚上六点，祁醉并没有等来花落的回复，soso率先找上了门，讲述了一番可歌可泣的训妻故事，并保证了会看好自家不安分的某花，绝不让双队长cp再有出头之日。两人达成了共识，祁醉也是这时才知道soso和花落那些事儿竟然是真的，想着都是情侣狗手牵手了，今后也不能再嫌弃自己秀恩爱了吧？

老流氓顿时感到心情舒畅，又有底气浪了，跑去亲了一口正在直播练手感的童养媳的侧脸，于炀手一抖打偏了，捂住话筒小声抱怨说自己还开着摄像头，祁醉心道要是你没开的话我直接亲嘴了，憋憋屈屈亲脸什么的多没意思。

几分钟后祁醉再上微博，花落那条合照已经删了，紧接着又发了一条澄清，语气官方地道自己和于炀只是朋友关系，目前花落还是单身，也没有兴趣插足祁醉于炀的感情。

祁醉叹了句不争气，但还是大发慈悲地给点了个赞，毕竟不是谁都能和小男朋友一起拿世冠然后公开恋情的，不做人就是爽。

可惜了，如果公开出柜的标准被自己抬得这么高的话，至少于炀在役期间，soso和花落是没机会了吧。

祁醉看着打比赛时越发帅气的小爱人，昨晚的一幕幕又在脑海中闪过，满足一笑，转头去找辛巴。

“大老板拜托你做件事儿。”

“你，去跟于炀合张照发微博。不过我警告你，别动手动脚的啊……”

-END-


End file.
